


There Ought to Be a Law

by a_big_apple



Series: The City Holds Together [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Gay Rights, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for seatbeltdrivein's prompt:  Hmm, how about RoyEd + the new Fuhrer Grumman :D</p>
<p>Fuhrer Grumman pays Roy a visit in the hospital, and catches him at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Ought to Be a Law

“Fuck, Roy… _ahhh_ …”  
  
“Shhh!”  
  
“Don’t…mmm…don’t shush me, you— _fuck_ , don’t stop, why are you stopping?!”  
  
“Be quiet!  I thought I heard something!”  
  
“How many times did the doctors tell you, your other senses won’t start compensating right away, it’s the middle of the night, you’re imagining things, now get your dick back in my—”  
  
“Well well,” came a new voice.  “I’m very glad to see you both recovering so quickly!”  
  
“Fuhrer…Grumman?”  
  
“Oh, _fuck_.”  
  
***  
  
Once Ed had beaten a hasty, curse-laden retreat and Roy had clumsily pulled on a minimum of clothing, the brand-new Fuhrer sat down on the unmussed second bed.  “Riza’s been discharged already?”  
  
“Yes, sir.  Though I’m sure she’ll be back in the morning, she doesn’t let me go a day without all kinds of paperwork and planning.”  
  
“She’s got a good head on her shoulders.”  
  
"She does."  
  
Roy wished, now more than ever, that he’d let Doctor Marcoh do a first session with him while they waited for Havoc to get his ass in for treatment.  Even blurry vision might tell him _something_ about what sort of conversation he and the Fuhrer were so awkwardly having.  Things being what they were, he’d have to be frank.  
  
“Fullmetal is sixteen, sir.”  
  
“Oh, I’m aware, Mustang.”  
  
“And soon he won’t be my subordinate anymore, either.  He’s no longer a State Alchemist.”  
  
“I’ve heard rumors about that, as well.”  
  
“Fuhrer Grumman—”  
  
“Let me stop you right there,” came the reply.  It sounded almost warm—amused, even.  “You’re not in any trouble, not with me.  I think if two intelligent adults want to go at it like rabbits, they’ve every right.”  
  
Roy paused.  Tried not to show the extent of his relief on his face.  “That’s a very…progressive attitude, sir.”  
  
“It’s simple logic,” Grumman replied.  “There really ought to be a law, don’t you think?”  
  
“There…there is one.  Several, actually.”  
  
Grumman laughed.  “And you’re hardly the first soldier to break them.  There really ought to be a _different_ law.  A better law.”  
  
Finally, Roy let himself smile a little.  “That would really be something.”  
  
“Oh, it will be,” the Fuhrer murmured.    
  
Roy heard the mattress squeak as Grumman rose, heard his footsteps retreat through the door and on down the hallway.  “A better law,” he muttered to himself, and fumbled for the bedside phone, dialed carefully by feel alone.  
  
 _“Stop calling my room in the middle of the night!”_ Ed hissed down the line, and Roy wondered absently how he knew who it was.  _“Al is sleeping!  You’ll wake him up!”_  
  
“A herd of elephants couldn’t wake him up, until last week he hadn’t slept in five years.”  
  
 _“Just shut up!  What do you want?  Did you get sacked, or just demoted?”_  
  
Roy grinned against the receiver.  “Neither.  Why don’t you come back up here so we can finish what we started?”  
  
 _“You sweet-talking asshole.  You’d better be naked by the time I get there.”_  
  
Click.


End file.
